


A Reprieve

by Therapeutic_Steter



Series: Prompt Fics [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Peter knits, Werecat Stiles, Werecreature Stiles, kitten stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therapeutic_Steter/pseuds/Therapeutic_Steter
Summary: Anonymous asked: Kitten!Stiles tangled in Peter's orange yarn at the end of October.





	A Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry I didn’t get to this one before the end of October! I pushed it forward on the list to do to try and get it out for you, but I’m afraid it came out a little short. I hope you still enjoy it! Thank you for the prompt!

Peter hummed to himself, knitting more to keep his hands busy than for an actual need for the blanket but he knew Stiles would use it. He paused for a moment, curiously scenting the air, before a slow grin crept onto his face. He started back knitted, moving exaggeratingly slow, and waited.

The ‘predator’ that had their sights on him pounced, attacking the orange ball of yarn sitting at his side. Peter laughed as the small calico kitten rolled over the yarn, yowling in distress as the yarn loosened and tangled in its claws.

“Now look what you did,” Peter said fondly, shaking his head as the cat looked up at him with a distinctive pout on its face. It meowed pathetically and Peter had mercy, reaching down to untangle the little creature before it worked up too much of a fuss.

Peter lifted the kitten into his lap, letting it twirl into a circle and knead at his thighs. He gritted his teeth through the pin-pricks of claws through his jeans before the kitten settled down, purring loudly.

“Little devil,” Peter grumbled, petting at its head. The cat looked up, meowing, and Peter could’ve sworn there was a smirk there.

They sat together for a while, watching TV. Peter rhythmically petted the kitten’s head and back. It rolled over, trustingly letting him brush its belly, slowly and gently. After a while, the kitten yawned, stretching before hoping down and heading back down his hallway. It was only moments later when his boy returned—human this time and dressed in Peter’s comfiest PJs—and he crawled back into Peter’s lap and nuzzled under his chin. Peter wrapped his arms around him, holding Stiles solidly against him.

“Thanks,” Stiles murmured against his skin, scenting him lazily. “That was fun.”

Peter chuckled lightly, kissing his forehead. “Anytime, darling. You’re quite adorable as a kitten.”

“I’m always adorable,” Stiles argued, pouting.

“Oh, of course,” Peter agreed, holding him closer and rubbing his face against Stiles’ neck, laughing when the boy yelped at the scratch of his beard against his delicate skin.

“Jerk,” Stiles grumbled, turning over and curling just a bit closer. “Now be still.”

“As you wish,” Peter teased, earning a nip against his shoulder from Stiles. Stiles reached out for his almost finished blanket, dragging the soft orange fabric over them both and settling. When Stiles started purring once more, Peter only smiled, holding his boy closer and just soaking in his presence.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a prompt on [tumblr](https://therapeutic-steter.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
